runesdynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas Page
Ideas Birth of a New Max So after Max overloads his power and explodes he escapes back to his head quarters, when their leader sees max in his broken state he orders to have max taken to the lab. as max, when max wakes up e expects to be fixed but instead he sees a copy of himself he asks what it is. then their boss tell them this is the new max, he is 100% machine, none of that flesh you were burden with, he also has all your memory and mind set, Max gets up and says what about me, am i just expected to work with a copy of myself, the boss says of course not, Max your a lost cause, so its about time to cut you out. without thinking max forms his ki blade and cuts the copys arm off, as max laughs saying ha ha your copy will never be as good as me. Just then max sees out of the the arm and shoulder of the copy wires come flooding out, and put the the arm back together. the boss starts to laugh and says ha you see this max is made of some special material the technicians found while raiding what was left of the two compounds so to make a long story short this new max will and can never die, then he orders the new max to take care of his counterpart and with a single flash and scream Max was no more and there stood in his ashes was Max Perfected The Final siege (battle) of the Trilon council Max storms threw base killing everyone in his path. Soon he makes it to council room, hoping to find one of the founders and kill them. Instead he finds the body guard of Trilon, Calvin (a.k.a Rainbow or The Prism Warrior). After a long conversation the battle begins. At first Rainbow has an upper hand, Max has a hard time tracking Rainbows moves as he is all over the place but soon Max`s database starts simulating Rainbow. The moment Max can simulate Rainbows moves thing go south for the Fox, as Max starts beating Rainbow into the ground screaming things like "YOU THINK YOUR STRONG NOW, THINGS WILL GO A LOT MORE DIFFERENT THAN OUR LAST FIGHT". Just as Max is about to kill Rainbow Knightmare shows up. Max and Knightmare talk for a bit then Max tells Knightmare how about you kill this piece of junk. "I`d be glad to" said Knightmare, all of a sudden Rainbow disappears. Using his rainbows clones Rainbow is able to escape Max`s grasp. Rainbow soon runs towards Knightmare bashing him to the ground and leaving him in a daze. Max charges over towards Rainbow and takes out his sword and slashes him. However as Max`s blade carved threw Rainbow, he realized what he had done. Cutting threw the rainbow clone he slit Knightmare`s throat. Knightmare clenched his throat but he had lost to much blood and collapsed and died. Just then Eragon, Trilon ,and many others showed up, all shocked by what they saw, a blooded up Calvin, and Max crying over the corps of Knightmare. After an other conversation Max opened up all his energy ports and outlets. Everyone knew what was about to happen. In the brief seconds before Max unleashed his blast Rainbow jumped onto Max containing most of the blast. After the dust settled Max was now were to be seen he "NO HE GOT AWAY AGAIN" said Eragon. Soon they saw Calvin laying there so still his fur was complete gray. No one said a thing as Trilon picked up his body and cried. Arigma Character Analysis traits- he is emotionally distressed because of his parents death and the destruction of his planets and his scares from his final fight with drew. he is very skilled in dark ki and his blade the koretora (core-tore-ah). Weapons and strengths-his first go to weapons are is his koretora and dark ki. His koretora is blade that was forged out of the comet that destroyed his planet. it is made out of 4 different spears that twist in to a blade but they can not grow any longer or shorter it has 3 forms it can go to sword, scythe, and trident. one of his weapons is his own tail witch has for spikes at the end the spikes can shoot off, he can use it for garbing someone and also use his sword with his tail. He uses his dark ki to do a wave that for a short time can limit others ki`s power, a powerful cyclone the throws people and blast in other directions (were they go he can`t control) and with enough power he can use it to teleport himself, and other basic ki things. his sword can uses his emotions to make its self stronger but Arigma has to be careful or the sword will make Arigma its puppet. If things get to bad for him he can fuse with his sword. Arigmas body will then will shatter into particles, Arigma is in complete control of all of them. they will then come together to make his body in this form his strength is only doubled but he can turn his body into weapons and swarm his foes the particles are his body but are as strong as his sword. while in this form he still take damage but can`t feel it. with in the particles is a blue core witch holds his is the were his body and sword fuse into to make his new body. if that take damage it the creature of Arigma and his sword will separate. Being in that form for to long can be harmful to Arigma as it drains ki and if his main source is gone it will take it from what ever it can whether from enemies or Arigmas own life. Archived Ideas Calvin Midos a.k.a Rainbow the Fox Rainbow is someone who doesn't do very much but if something happens is ready for action. His fur changes with his emotions Red-mad Blue-sad Green-envy Yellow-scared Gray-board/emotionless/sleep Flashing rainbow-happy/exited Pink-blush.Rainbow can some times change colors rapidly this is because of his bi-polar disorder. Rainbow does not keep the fact he is powerful hidden but he chooses to fight when ever he truly needs to. Rainbow holds a scimitar that he normally uses in battles. he can channel ki into to it to make it stronger. he is called rainbow not just because of his fur but because of his 3 strongest attacks. 1st is his prism blast were he summons a prism and shoots a 7 powerful blast that fuse into one. 2nd is rainbow clones were 6 colored version of him will appear. only one will be the real him. however to much light will show the real one because the fakes are transparent. 3rd and strongest attack is the rainbow shower were rainbow will shoot 1000s of ki blast into the sky then they will come down at the target fused into one massive blast. weakness are one that a fox would have tail loud noises (maybe). he is one of the top members of the trion counsel and serves as the mascot happily. 23 when trion counsel formed. Max Valentine add on idea Near the end of the trion counsel Max gets an enchantment that lets him scan other fighters to his own Data base (memory/brain) were when a fighter is caned can predict what the fighter would possibly do next. this does not in any way predict the future and max is still vulnerable the longer the scan on someone the more he can predict however if they have a new attack they've never used he can be hit easily as he hasn't seen the said attack yet. fighters who are unpredictable and constantly changing (a fighter like rainbow) he can scan them but it will not be nearly as accurate if max sustains too much damage to his head he can loose the scanned data. but being cybernetic he can upload his memory to a cloud like network but it takes 30 min- 1hour depending how much it being uploaded